1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swimming pool cleaning equipment and, more in particular, relates to a pool skim net formed with a rock scoop and a magnet, the latter serving to attract metallic objects off the pool surface and onto to the net.
2. The Prior Art
Widely known and used in the application of cleaning swimming pools, are the so-called skim nets or "leaf skimmers" adapted to be manually moved over and along the water surface of a pool to remove undesired, unhygenic and water-fouling floating material. Typically, these skim nets are light in construction and are easy to maneuver and include a frame usually of a more or less oval geometry, and a meshed netting stretched in the frame. Although these skim nets are most satisfactory for skimming purposes, they are, on the whole, unsuitable for the removal of non-floating objects as, for instance, rocks, hair pins, and the like, from the swimming pool surface or bottom.